wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Grommash Hellscream
Jeśli szukasz informacji o Grommashu Hellscreamie w ''World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, zobacz hasło Grommash Hellscream (alternatywna oś czasu). Fechmistrz Gladiator (WCRPG) Wojownik Gladiator (WoWRPG) |Reakcja = |Przynależność = Stara Horda Klan Wojennej Pieśni |Poprzednia przynależność = Horda Draenoru |Stanowisko = Wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni Główny Doradca Thralla |Lokacja = Pochowany w Kanionie Upadku Demona Ashenvale |Status = Martwy |Rodzina = Golmash (ojciec) Golka (żona) Garrosh (syn) |Uczniowie = Thrall ("mały brat") }} '''Grom Hellscream' były wódz Klanu Wojennej Pieśni, przyjaciel i główny doradca Thralla. Był jednym z pierwszych orków, którzy wypili krew Mannorotha, tym samym stając się marionetką Płonącego Legionu. Uwolnił siebie oraz wszystkich orków od Klątwy Krwi zabijając Annihilana Mannorotha, jednak zapłacił za to najwyższą cenę. Po śmierci okrzyknięty został "Wyzwolicielem Orków". Biografia 'Powstanie Hordy' Grommash Hellscream pojawił się w serii gier Warcraft po raz pierwszy jako przywódca orczego klanu Wojennej Pieśni w grze Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal w roli uzdolnionego wojownika. Jego klan przetrwał porażkę podczas Drugiej Wojny, a on sam posłużył Ner'zhulowi w czasach które po niej nastąpiły. Jego siły, połączone z siłami Klanu Krwawiącego Widma dowodzonymi przez Killrogga Deadeye'a zostały użyte do strategicznej wojny podjazdowej mającej na celu odzyskanie kilku najpotężniejszych magicznych artefaktów świata Azeroth. Gdy zostały zniszczone jedyne przejścia do jego ojczystego świata i skutecznie odparto atakujące siły orków, Grom wraz ze swoim klanem został zmuszony do ukrycia się w dziczy Lordaeron. Orkowie wegetowali na pograniczu z ludzką cywilizacją przez prawie 15 lat. Dodatkowo Grom został zmuszony do walki z demonicznym przekleństwem, które pozostawiło go w wycieńczeniu i apatii. Gdy inni orkowie poddawali się ogarniającemu ich ciała i dusze letargowi, Grom walczył do końca swych dni. Kiedy na dodatek pewna liczba wolnych orków popadła w szaleństwo z powodu nieustających konfliktów oraz ze starości, sytuacja klanu stała się jeszcze bardziej beznadziejna. Młodzi i słabi nie potrafili skutecznie walczyć o przetrwanie w trudnym klimacie i wydawało się, że klan Wojennej Pieśni zbliża się powoli do swojego ostatecznego końca. 'Nowa Horda' Pewnego dnia Grom został przedstawiony młodemu orkowi imieniem Thrall. Zafascynowany odwagą, siłą i litością Thralla, zaakceptował młodego wyrzutka i opowiedział mu wiele o historii i stylu życia orków. Gdy ludzie ścigający Thralla byli blisko, Thrall odszedł z naszyjnikiem Groma jako symbolem jego zaufania. Klan Wojennej Pieśni prowadzony przez Groma połączył się z Orgrimem Doomhammerem i zagubionym klanem Thralla, Lodowymi Wilkami. Walcząc przeciwko założonym przez ludzi obozom internowania otaczającym twierdzę Durnholde, oba klany postanowiły wyzwolić i odbudować naród i potęgę orków. Gdy Horda poszukiwała w Lordaeron miejsca, w którym mogłaby się osiedlić, poinstruowani przez nowego Wodza Wojennego Thralla, kierowanego przez Proroka i Ostatniego Strażnika Medivha (w końcu wolnego od zgubnego wpływu Sargerasa i znanego teraz jako Wyrocznia), wyruszyli przez ocean w kierunku zapomnianego kontynentu Kalimdor. Kiedy Grom zaczął z powrotem odczuwać skutki demonicznego przekleństwa, pokazał, iż nie jest w stanie się mu oprzeć. Po niewykonaniu rozkazów swojego Wodza by nie atakować ludzkiej armii stacjonującej w pobliżu Szczytu Kamiennego Szponu, został wysłany na północ, do lasu Ashenvale, aby (co wydawało się prostą, banalną wręcz misją) oczyścić teren i zebrać odpowiednią ilość drewna pod budowę nowej osady Hordy. Tym samym, rozwścieczył on mieszkające w lesie nocne elfy i ich półboga, Cenarius przez zbezczeszczenie ich świętych gajów. Gdy jego oddziały zostały zaatakowane z wszystkich stron przez nocne elfy, Grom został zmuszony do odwrotu do swej fortecy i rozpaczliwej obrony przed nieustannymi atakami kierowanymi przez Cenariusa. Wtedy to Znachorzy Trolli wyczuli w pobliżu źródło potężnej energii, która mogłaby pomóc w pokonaniu Cenariusa i jego wojowników. Po wyśledzeniu źródła energii, Grom odkrył, iż emanuje ona z krwi władcy otchłani Mannorotha, wlanej do jeziorka. Po nakazaniu swym wojownikom picia z mrocznych wód stawu, Grom i orkowie z klanu Wojennej Pieśni wpadli w morderczy szał, silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Kierowani demoniczną energią, zaatakowali i zniszczyli wojska nocnych elfów; nawet sam półbóg Cenarius nie mógł się równać z mocą rozwścieczonego wodza orków. Niedługo po tym, Mannoroth ujawnił się spaczonym orkom i rozkazał im powrót do służby u swego boku. Resztkami swej woli, Grom zaprotestował przeciw temu, twierdząc iż klany orków są wolne. Jednak nie mógł się sprzeciwić paktowi przypieczętowanemu krwią. Gdyby nic nie stało się w najbliższym czasie, orkowie znów byliby potępieni demoniczną niewolą. Całkowicie owładnięty demoniczną mocą Grom odwrócił się od wszystkiego, co usłyszał od Thralla o odnowieniu Hordy. Wojownicy i szamani trolli, będący dotychczas pod jego komendą, zostali uwięzieni, a szeregi klanu Wojennej Pieśni zasiliły demony. Hellscream wybudował nową cytadelę na granicy Sawanny i otoczył się czarnoksiężnikami oraz członkami Płonącego Legionu. Tylko wspólne działanie Thralla, taurenów dowodzonych przez Cairne'a Bloodhoofa oraz sił Przymierza pod komendą Jainy Proudmoore mogło go ocalić przed krwią demona zatruwającą jego myśli i czyny. Mimo rozpoczętej inwazji Płonącego Legionu, połączonym siłom Hordy i Przymierza udało się wytrzymać atak spadających z nieba infernali, pokonać spaczony chaosem klan Wojennej Pieśni i zniszczyć elitarną gwardię Groma. W końcu, używając Kamienia Duszy stworzonego przez Jainę, Thrall uwięził Groma i wrócił z nim do twierdzy Jainy. Tam kapłani ludzi i wysokich elfów wraz z szamanami orków (wykorzystując porady Jainy i Thralla) oczyścili Groma z demonicznego wpływu targającego jego ciałem. Odkupienie Orków Po kolejnym uwolnieniu się spod wpływu demonów, Grom powiedział Thrallowi straszliwą prawdę o demonicznym przekleństwie dotykającym rasę orków. Otóż niegdyś wodzowie klanów z własnej woli przyjęli na siebie żądzę krwi oferowaną przez Płonący Legion. Odtąd orkowie byli nie tylko przeklęci, ale i potępieni przez decyzje podjęte przez ich żądnych potęgi przywódców. Odkupienie Groma Hellscreama było jednak blisko, jak pokazał to film kończący kampanię orków w Warcrafcie III. Rozgniewany przez straszliwą przyczynę nienawiści i żądzy krwi Thrall poprowadził Groma do zbrukanego kanionu stworzonego przez spadające z nieba demony. Tam mieli spotkać Mannorotha i położyć kres klątwie, która kolejny raz gościła w ciałach i umysłach orków. Potężny cios zadany przez Thralla nie uczynił większej szkody potężnemu demonowi, który, kontratakując, pozostawił Thralla ogłuszonego i nieprzytomnego. Wtedy to, przepełniony olbrzymią siłą woli, desperacją i żądzą zakończenia swego cierpienia Grom zaszarżował po raz ostatni. Straszliwy cios zadany demonowi jego toporem sprawił, iż Mannoroth zakończył swój żywot w potężnej eksplozji. Jak pokazał film, śmierć Mannorotha doprowadziła także do śmierci Hellscreama, który poświęcił się by uwolnić rasę orków od krwi demona. Gdy jego głowa była podtrzymywana przez dłonie jego przyjaciela Thralla, czerwone demoniczne płomienie wirujące w oczach Groma ostatecznie zgasły. Ork odwrócił się w stronę Thralla i powiedział mu, iż w końcu jest wolny od demonicznej klątwy która władała nim dotychczas. Gdy Grom cicho umierał w ramionach swego wodza, ten poprawił swego przyjaciela mówiąc, iż nie tylko ocalił siebie, ale wybawił wszystkich orków raz na zawsze. Grom pośmiertnie zyskał miano Wyzwoliciela Orków. Galeria Grom Hellscream.gif|'Grom Hellscream' w WarCraft 3 Grom (opętany).jpg|'Grom' jako ork chaosu Grom h 7.jpg Grom h 6.jpg Grom h 5.jpg Grom.jpg Grom h 3.jpg Grom h 2.jpg Grom h 1.jpg Grom h.jpg Weibin-tang-grom-hellscream.jpg|Grom Hellscream Wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni World of Warcraft Istnieje pomnik ku czci Groma Hellscreama w obozowisku klanu Wojennej Pieśni w pobliżu południowo-wschodniego narożnika regionu Ashenvale. Ostoja Grommasha, wspaniała forteca wodza Hordy Orków w Orgrimmarze została także nazwana na jego cześć. Na zewnątrz Ostoi Grommasha zbroja i czaszka Mannorotha są wystawione na widok publiczny wraz z małą tabliczką upamiętniającą jego śmierć z ręki Hellscreama. Klan Wojennej Pieśni pozostał jako część Hordy w Kotle Wojennej Pieśni. en:Grommash Hellscream es:Grommash Grito Infernal fr:Grommash Hurlenfer it:Grom Hellscream Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Warcraft II Kategoria:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Kategoria:Blademaster Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie